


Marry Me, Please?

by legalitieswithabiscuit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M, be careful please, blood warning, death warning, gun mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legalitieswithabiscuit/pseuds/legalitieswithabiscuit





	Marry Me, Please?

Pat sat on the couch, anxiously glancing at the clock, counting off the amount of minutes that went by with no sign of him and listening for the subtle crunch of wheels on gravel, smiling when he hears it and standing to go open the door. He freezes, hand resting on the doorknob as he listens to the crack of gunfire down the street, body lurching into action at the faint thud. He rips open the door, staring at his boyfriend’s limp form lying on the porch in a rapidly growing puddle of blood. He picked Roman up, half-carrying him to the couch and gently laying him on it, panic lighting in his eyes at the bullet holes in Roman’s chest. He dropped to his knees beside the paling man, numbly pulling out his phone and dialing 911, listening to the wheezing gasps of breath.

“911, what’s your emergency?” cheery… why did she sound so cheery?

“My boyfriends been shot. In the chest.”

“Address?”

“612, South Parkland Avenue.”

“An officer and ambulance will be right there, sir. May I ask you and your boyfriends names?”

“Patton Sparks and Roman King.”

_click_

Patton gently grasped Romans hand, internally berating himself for begging for this house on this side of the city.

Roman wetly gasped, tilting his head to look at Patton.

“My… my love?”

Startled baby deer eyes looked up at him, guilt riddling the deep brown.

“Don’t, don’t,  _please_  don’t blame yoursel-” his voice was cut off by a wet, raspy cough that sprinkled his hand with scarlet drops.

“Ro… it’s my fault that we live here. You.. you wanted the apartment on the other side of to-own.” he dropped his eyes, tears staining the floor again.

“Yes, but we have memories here.” Roman smiled weakly, showing that even his teeth were painted red.

“Patton?”

“Yes… yes, Roman?”

“Marry me, please?”

“What?” those baby deer eyes turned up again, shock registering. “Please don’t joke…”

“Who said I was joking?” he raised his hand, delving into his jacket and producing an intricate silver and gold ring, the metals braided around each other, tainted with crimson. “Please, Patton, please marry me?”

Patton nodded, a whispered “Yes” slipping from his lips as he watched Roman struggle to draw in a breath and exhale, whispering an “I love you” before his eyes slipped close and one last breath was drawn in, pushed out,. Patton watched, waiting for…  _expecting_ the next breath, breaking down in tears when it never came and knowing he had done what he could and it still wasn’t enough.


End file.
